


I Luh... Luff... Li...

by trash__universe



Series: The Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata says I love you all the time, no matter what they’re doing. He says it with his eyes, his explosive body language, but most importantly, with his words. Kageyama? Well… He just hasn’t gotten a hang of the “L” world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Luh... Luff... Li...

Hinata’s usually not a patient person, which may have been why Kageyama was so surprised by his current situation. Maybe it was just because he’d never said it to anyone before, but he just couldn’t force his mouth to form the “L” word. 

Love. Hinata said it all the time, since they’d been dating for over six months, he figured it was normal at this point. But Kageyama felt like a total idiot each time. He just couldn’t make his mouth say what he so clearly felt. But Hinata assured him every time that he didn’t mind. That he knew exactly how Kageyama felt, even if the other boy had problems putting it into words. 

Even with all of the ginger’s reassurances, Kageyama knew Hinata wanted to hear it. So he kept trying. Because, one day, he would say it. He just had to. 

 

 

They were walking, hand in hand, from school when Kageyama tried saying it before Hinata for the first time. His face was lit up, reminding Kageyama of pure sunshine. It was almost blinding, but he just couldn’t look away. They’d been talking about something, but when Hinata gave him that look, all thoughts had vacated his brain within seconds. 

“Eh? Kageyama?” Hinata’s head tipped to the side, obviously he’s asked his boyfriend something, but Kageyama couldn’t remember what he’d said for the life of him. 

“Hinata, I…” Then he felt it, his tongue getting heavy in his mouth, tripping over itself and forming knots. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. “I luh…” He growled angrily. The word just wouldn’t come out. It was a four letter word, for the love of god! 

“Kageyama, I know.” He felt the press of lips to his cheek as Hinata stood on his tip toes to kiss him. “You don’t have to force it. I love you too.” The ease at which Hinata could just say it only served to frustrate Kageyama more, but he just clenched his jaw shut and continued walking, eyes on the ground now. 

The sweetness with which Hinata had responded only caused Kageyama to grow more frustrated. He had the most amazing boyfriend in the entire planet, even if he was a little annoying and loud sometimes. Hinata deserved better than someone who couldn’t even say that he loved him. Kageyama had to get better at this whole boyfriend thing, before Hinata finally realized that he deserved so much more. 

Next time, he would say it. No excuses. 

 

 

The next time he tried, they were in the gym, pausing to take a break during practice. The team was scattered, like they usually were. Most of the second years keeping to themselves, talking about some exams they had coming up soon. Asahi and Nishinoya were talking with Daichi and Sugawara about some sort of double date thing they had planned for the weekend. 

Hinata was close to him, though, talking to Yachi about one of the plays he’d been trying to perfect. The flailing arm movements and loud sound effects that used to annoy him so much only seemed endearing to him now. He was just so amazed by how something like a new play could get Hinata so riled up. 

He had another one of those blinding smiles on his face, and Kageyama couldn’t help but to sneak up behind him, hugging his arms around Hinata’s tiny body. Yachi excused herself quickly, cheeks red because she really wasn’t used to this whole public-display-of-affection thing that the couple had going on. 

“Mmm, Kageyama?” Hinata tipped his head back to look up at his taller boyfriend, contorting his neck in a way that really couldn’t be comfortable. 

Kageyama took a deep breath that time, trying to calm himself before he said it. “Hinata, I lo-” His next words were cut off by the loud screech of the coach blowing the whistle, signaling for the end of their short break. Anger rushed through Kageyama’s veins like fire, hands balling up into fists as he jerked away from Hinata. Cursing, he kicked the wooden bench they were standing near, wincing at the pain that pulsed through his foot afterwards. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

He heard Hinata giggle softly, pressing a hand gently to Kageyama’s shoulder in attempt to calm him. “Hey, it’s okay. I love you, too.” 

Kageyama was so beyond angry though, rage boiling inside of him. He hadn’t even noticed what he was saying until after he’d already snapped. “Screw you too, Hinata.” Oh, shit. Kageyama froze, turning his head slowly to look over at Hinata. 

It was like someone what turned off his inner light, leaving the ginger full of hurt and confusion. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that. That was so far in the opposite direction of what he’d intended to say. God, he was such an idiot. 

“Hinata, I-” 

“No, it’s fine.” Hinata bit down on his bottom lip, and Kageyama watched as he tried to keep it from trembling. No, he couldn’t see Hinata cry, not because of him. His whole body just felt frozen in place as his boyfriend turn, darting from the gym with the yelled excuse of having to use the bathroom. 

Kageyama gasped in pain as a large hand clapped over his back. “Good going, King.” Tsukishima’s voice was just so smug and Kageyama was still so full of rage. He had another mental lapse, only realizing he’d punched the blonde right in the nose when Tsukishima hit the ground and he felt his knuckles throbbing. 

Shit, he was so fucked. 

He ran from the gym before anyone could stop him. He had to find Hinata, he had to fix everything he’d fucked up. 

 

 

Hinata was nowhere to be found in the bathroom, but that didn’t surprise Kageyama much. He’d only checked there first on the off chance that his boyfriend had decided to actually do what he said he was going to do for once. The anger that had been boiling in his stomach had finally frozen over, turning into guilt and worry. He couldn’t believe how badly he’d fucked up. He’d just want to finally say it. 

It had finally felt like his tongue was actually going to work for once, but someone just _had to blow that fucking whistle_. And everything had gone to hell. 

Kageyama searched high and low for Hinata; their club room, the bathroom on the other side of campus, their classroom. But then it hit him. He knew exactly where Hinata was. Breaking into a sprint, Kageyama ran with everything he’d had left inside of him. He stumbled a few times on the uneven ground, but all the scrapes on his knees and hands from catching himself were so worth it when he found him. 

His sunshine, sitting beneath the tree they’d practiced beside when they first tried to join the volleyball club. Though, he was looking decidedly less sunshiny today, face tucked on top of his knees while he hugged his legs to his chest. He didn’t look incredibly hurt, but more like he was just confused. Confused as to why Kageyama would be so mean after he’d put himself out there. Sure, he said he loved him every time, but he meant it every single time he said it. 

“Hinata..” Kageyama dropped to his knees in front of the ginger, making him jolt in surprise. 

“K-kageyama, I was just-” 

But Kageyama stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. “You have to be quiet or I’ll never be able to say this.” He mumbled out, flopping onto his butt and scooting up to lean on Hinata. 

The ginger let out a pathetic sounding laugh, leaning into his taller boyfriend. “You’re so good with your words. Telling me to shut up now.” He sighed, nodding softly. “Okay, you’ve got one whole minute of silence. Go.” 

Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes. He was hoping he wouldn’t need the whole minute to get this out. “I care about you so much, Hinata… but you know how I am with words.” The ginger looked like he was about to reply, but one look from Kageyama had him miming zipping his mouth shut. “You’re just… you’re so amazing. You can make anyone smile, you know? And don’t get me started on your smile, because it’s like someone just took pure sunshine and happiness and bottled it and made your smile out of that.” 

A warm blush crept up Hinata’s cheeks and he had to try really hard not to tell Kageyama that that was just ridiculous. His own smile had made Hinata’s heart stutter in his chest more than once. 

“And I just feel so stupid because you can say that you love me so easily and when I try to say it, it’s like someone nailed my tongue to the roof of my mouth, and it’s just so stupid because - “ Kageyama growled in frustration, punching at the ground beneath him, leaving the grass looking crumpled. “Because I fucking love you and it shouldn’t be that hard to say!” 

“Kageyama!” Hinata gasped, and the darkness that was on his face suddenly bursting into the light that he loved so much. “Kageyama, I love you!” And then he was hitting the ground as the ball of happiness that was Hinata hit him, pinning him against the ground to kiss him excitedly. The kiss was over just as soon as it started, but then Kageyama felt his cheeks burning dark red. He was so fucked - he’d never be done loving this stupid ray of sunshine. 

“I l-love you too, dumbass.” He grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of five for my Valentine's gifts to you guys. 
> 
> Happy V-day <3


End file.
